Beauty And The Beast
by Trafulgar D Law
Summary: Gajeel X Levy Based off of the Disney's Beauty and the Beast, gale fanfic. Levy is a normal girl who seeks adventure. But ends up meeting a terrifying creature in a castle in the woods. But it doesn't turn out the way she expected.
1. Levy the Odd

Chapter 1

 **A/N:** **SO! Here is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction! YAY! So this is Gajeel X Levy (obviously), and I heard that their relationship was based on "Beauty and the Beast" so I thought it would make a good story. So here you go! Oh, I have changed a few things! Hee! Hee! ;) But the characters are the same! NOW... Enjoy the show...**

Levy was an odd one, or at least, that's what the people in her town said. She loved to read, "Her nose is always in a book," one woman said to anther as Levy walked down the street. And indeed her nose was in a book. She was a very small girl, the smallest. Her hair was blue, and always in a hair tie.

Little Levy was in town that day to drop off the book she had finished that morning. As she walked by, people would whisper things about her. Mostly good things of course. Sure people thought she was odd, but other whispers said that she was beautiful, and smart. Everyone knew this. Even a man named Ichiya. Ichiya was the biggest man in the whole town, (actually he was VERY short). He was a famous man, any other man would dream of being him. He was rich and an excellent hunter. Not only this, but he had his eye on Levy for a very long time. Everywhere Ichiya went he would have a "Hench-man" with him. His name was Hibiki.

"Ah, Hibiki, ever since I saw Levy I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. So you know what I'm gonna do?" asked Ichiya.

"Let me guess Ichiya!" Hibiki responded.

"I'm going to ask that lucky girl to marry me! It's only fitting don't you think?" Hibiki laughed.

"Oh, yes sir!" The short man cleared his throat and straitened himself out.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile, Levy was at the Book Shop. The book seller greeted her, "Oh, hello Levy. Back again?" She nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Yes sir! Do you have any knew ones?"

"Not including the ones you read yesterday, no I don't!" he joked.

"That's alright, " she skipped to the latter leaning on a bookcase, "I'll read this one."

"But you've read that one three times Levy," the Book Keeper chuckled.

"Oh but this is my favorite. With the Prince and the maiden girl! And they fall in love and-"

"Please, please Levy," he held up his hands, "If you like it that much then it's yours!"

"But-"

"Please, I insist!"

"Thank you sir!"

Levy made her way out of the shop and into the cobble stone street where Ichiya was waiting for her with Hibiki close behind.

"Ah, Levy!"

"H-hello Ichiya," she said with a strain face.

"You know... I think its improper for women to read. They should be at home doing stuff for their husbands."

"Yes well, I love to read. I go on many adventures with my books. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get home quickly. My father needs help with the final fixes on his new invention he's going to put in for the fair tomorrow." Without second thought, she walked strait past him, leaving Hibiki cracking up from behind, and Ichiya's face red.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'm home daddy!" she called out as soon as she walked through a wooden door. Suddenly, there was a giant explosion. She rushed to the scene, "Are you alright daddy?" A small man climbed out from under a strange contraption. His hair was white and he wore funny clothes, _his_ name was Makarov, and he was Levy's father. "Welcome home Levy," he coughed, "I'm fine. It's just this invention of mine! It's being difficult again! And here I thought I almost had it too!" Levy laughed at her father's reaction. She put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sure you'll get it right for the fair tomorrow. Everyone loves what you make daddy. You'll get it to work. I believe in you," she comforted him, which worked instantly. "Really? Well what are we waiting for then!" Soon, he was back under the machine and working on hit, "Just one last thing... There!" He pulled out from under it and stood up. He turned a switch and a loud noise came out of it. It worked. "It works!" "You did it daddy!" She hugged him lovingly, "Quick you better leave right away before the sun goes down. You should be there by tomorrow!" Levy rushed to prepare for his journey as he readied his invention on the horse and cart. Before they knew it, they were waving good-bye to each other, "I'll see you in two days Levy. Be safe!" "You too daddy!" And he was off. . . . . . . . . . . . . "Ugh, where have you taken us, hm?" Makarov asked his horse. Night had fallen in the dark woods. They were lost, "Come on now. This way." He pulled the reins and backed up, only to hit a black tree, which was housing several bats. They fluttered out, spooking the horse. As a result, it ran off in a strange direction, "Whoa boy!" Makarov called out, but it was no use. He pulled the rains as hard as he could. Just in time too. They halted at the end of a cliff! But it wasn't over. Out of nowhere, a hungry pack of wolves appeared from out of the dark forest, growling viciously. This was no help to the horse, who came loose from the cart and ran. The wolves followed it, leaving Makarov all alone. He signed in relief, but soon inhaled sharply as soon as more wolves showed up. He got up but stumbled backward, tumbling down the cliff, which was a slope really. He hit the ground but dared not to stop. He ran for what seemed like forever. It was freezing, and he coughed as he ran. The wolves close behind. He halted abruptly. His eyes widened. There, before him, was a huge iron gate. He rushed to opened it. Oddly enough, it was already open. He slammed it shut as the hungry wolves growled madly. The hat he was wearing feel off during all this. He didn't notice it of course. But he wasn't just going to stay there! He stood up instantly and turned around. His heartbeat quickened at the sight before him. I hideous black castle stood dark and tall. It's shadow luring over all. Lighting and thunder arose. And rain poured down on the earth. Never the less, he ran to the door and tried knocking several times. There was no answer, so he took it upon himself to go inside. As he opened a giant door he peeked inside, "H-hello?" he stepped inside, "I don't mean to intrude, but I lost my horse, and I don't know where I am," he tried to explain. Suddenly, little voiced could be heard saying, "Look! Look! It's a human! He needs our help!" Then another, slightly deeper voice responded. "No! No! You know what the master will do if he found out!" Makarov heard small footsteps. Then, under his feet, he saw a tiny gold man with flaming hair and both his hands were on fire. The other was another little man. He wore blue clothes and had a giant close imbedded in his chest. They looked like little dolls to Makarov and he smiled down at them, "Hello, could you tell me where I am?" he asked. "Why, you're in the castle of course! Look at you, you're chilled to the bone, come with us by the fire." "Thank you for your hospitality." Makarov sneezed. They sat him by the fire and with a blanket, "By the way. I never caught your names." "Oh how silly of me," said the gold man, "It's-" He was cute off by the doors slamming open, and a gust of wind blowing out the fire. The room went dark as an evil figure appeared. The thing's voice was deep and wicked, "Who is this man?!" He shouted. The little clock man stood up, "A-a-actually sir. This poor man-" "Quite!" "I-I got lost. I just needed a place to stay. I d-didn't mean to intrude!" Suddenly, a huge claw grabbed the little man and shouted, "I'll give you a place to stay!" Before he knew it, Makarov was being thrown into a deep dark dungeon. 


	2. The Deal

Chapter 2 A/N: Bwa ha ha! Back for more eh? Good, I'm glad you're likening it so far. SO! Enjoy the show... The next day, Levy was at home when suddenly the door burst open. She spun around. Her eyes widened... It was Ichiya. She moaned inside her head. "Hello Levy! I came here to sweep you off your feet! You are now, the luckiest girl in the world." "What makes me so lucky?" She asked backing away. "You, are the one I have chosen to be..." He paused to do a twirl, get down on one knee, and put a rose in his mouth, "My wife!" "Eh! W-what?!" "Speechless I see!" He stood up and walked towards her. She backed away until she bumped in to the front door. "Actually, Mr. Ichiya I-" "Can't say no?" "Well really I-" "Can't resist me?" She grabbed the handle just as he jumped at her, lips puckered. "I just don't think I'm good enough for you!" She flung the door open, sending the small midget man flying through the air, and into a mug puddle. Once again, Hibiki cracked up at the scene, "Turned down so soon?!" he laughed. Ichiya growled angrily. . . . . . . . . . . . . Levy slammed the door shut behind her. Her face was a little pink, it never got red or even a dark pink, even when she was mad. She huffed across the room and grabbed a bucket full of chicken food, then proceeded out side. "Could you believe him? Asking me to marry him!" The animals gathered around for their dinner. They were only animals, but they listened to their Levy intently, "Imagine everyone calling me Mrs. Ichiya! The very thought of it makes me sick!" The chickens clucked as she continued, "I don't want that life. I want a grand life full of adventure and never ending roads! Not Mrs. this and Mrs. that!" Once she was done feeding the animals, she took a walk about their land. She looked upon the valley before her as the sun disappeared over the hills. She sat on the hill side cooling off, she thought being there would help. Suddenly, she heard the sound of hooves and a horse. She turned her direction to the source. Her eyes widened once again as she saw it was her father's horse, but her father was nowhere to be seen. She ran to it, "Where's daddy? What happened? Quick you must take me to him!" She ran back to the house to collect her cloak and hood. She mounted the horse with not a moment to spare. Soon she was off. The horse taking her deeper and deeper into the dark forest. It was beginning to snow, as white began to cover the blackness of the woods. "Where are we?" she asked herself. The horse suddenly stopped and Levy gazed in awe upon the darkest part of the forest. In the farthest end of the woods, was the gigantic black castle and it's iron gates. She swallowed sharply, then dismounted her horse. She opened the iron gates and crept through to the front doors, (yeah I don't know what else to call them). She didn't bother to knock, she just opened a door and walked inside. She walked down the long hall with a red carpet on the floor. She past by several rooms. One in particular, the little golden man, and the clock man were in. The clock man was scolding the gold man about the events that happened the night before. But the gold man wasn't paying much attention. He happened to see Levy walk by the door. He gasped and shook the other man by his clothes, "Look! Look! Did you see that!? It was a girl!" "I girl!" exclaimed the clock man. "Do you think she's the one?" "Don't get too carried away. Let's follower her..." They both jumped down at the same time and followed her. They could hear her calling. "Daddy? Daddy are you in here? Where are you?" "You hear that? She's the man's daughter!" said the golden man, shaking the other man's clothes again. "Yeah, yeah, I can hear. But keep your voice down!" "Well, we should help her!" . . . . . . . . . . . . A little doll with long dark blue hair and a white dress ran across the room, followed my a small white cat made of china, she too was enchanted. As she ran she shouted, "Erza! Erza! I saw a girl in the castle! A human girl!" Another, larger, doll with beautiful red flowing hair, sat on the kitchen table. She looked down as the other doll climbed up, "Now that's enough Wendy. Come, into bed." "But I don't want to go to bed, I want to see the girl." "There is no girl in the castle. Now off you go." Erza tucked in Wendy and the cat curled up next to her. Soon, she was fast asleep, the cat purring beside her. Ezra climbed down and waited for any sign of a human girl. . . . . . . . . . . . . Suddenly, something bright caught Levy's eye, "Hello? Is someone there?" She followed the glow up some stairs. And into a tower. She saw the glow bright once again, "Wait please!" She reached the top of the stairs, "Huh, that's funny. I could have sworn I saw someone..." The room was dark and cold. She could hardly see, that is, except for a little golden statue of a man, with his head and hands engulfed in flames, which she walked right past. She then heard a small cough, "Daddy?" Then a frail voice call out, "Levy?" She rushed to the cell he was in, "Quick you have to get out of here!" "Oh, your hands are as cold as ice. Daddy what happened?" "Forget about me, you must leave here immediately!" "No I'm not leaving you!" Something grabbed her and pulled her away. And a deep threatening voice yelled, "What are you don't here?" Levy couldn't see what pulled here, it was too dark. She spoke up. "Who's there! Who are you?" "The master of this castle," was the reply. "I've come for my daddy," she tried to explain, "Please, let him out! Can't you see he's very sick!" She pleaded. "Then he shouldn't have come here!" they shouted. "Please! He could die!" she shouted back, "Please I'll do anything!" "There's noting you can do!" The thing turned it's back on her, "He's my prisoner." "Oh there must be some way I could... Wait!" The dark figure faced her once again, though she could not see it. She showed her self through what little light there was coming form the ceiling, "Take me instead..." "You?!" It scoffed. Then there was a pause, "You would... take his place?" It asked a little softer. "Levy no please! You don't know what you're doing!" Makarov pleaded. "If I did... would you let him go?" "Yes," was the reply, "But... you must promise to stay her forever!" She looked up at the figure... "Come into the light..." She held her breath. Her eyes trembled as a creature, made of iron scales and dark light, stood before her. It's eyes were all white and wicked. Black shadows surrounded him. She gasped and turned back to her father, gripping his hand tight. "No Levy!" Makarov protested strongly, "I won't let you do this!" But she stood up and faced the monstrous being. "You have my word." "DONE!" He rushed past her as she buried her face in her hands and fell to the ground. "No listen to me Levy, I'm old, I've lived my life!" Her father pleaded as the beast took him away. "Wait!" Levy called out. "Levy!" "WAIT!" She shouted, but it was no use. The creature had taken him away. Putting him inside a strange contraption which took him out of the woods. Levy watched from the tower window, it is that time, set began to cry. 


	3. Dinner

Chapter 3 The creature returned to see Levy crying on the hard, cold ground, "You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll never see him again!" she cried. He looked to the floor, realizing this was true, "I couldn't say good bye..." "I'll... show you to your room," was all he said. She looked at him slightly astonished. She pulled a loose hair back behind her ear. "But I thought..." "You wanna stay in the tower?!" The shadow man asked, annoyed. "No," she replied plainly. "Then follow me!" . . . . . . . . . . . . She walked behind him slowly. It was dead silent, you could hear a pin drop. She looked around at all the wicked looking statues of dragons and monsters looming over her, looking down upon her with horrible stone eyes. She was falling behind. She gasped and ran to catch up. The iron beast peered over his shoulder and saw that his prisoner was walking with her eyes closed and a small precious tear fall down her cheek. He was holding a lamp. But it wasn't just no ordinary lamp, it was the little golden man. He was watching the whole thing, and frankly... he wasn't pleased. He leaned over in the monster's hands, "Say something to her," he whispered. "Oh..." He spoke over his shoulder to the girl, "I uh... hope you like it here." The golden lamp rolled its eyes, then gestured for him to continue. "The castle is your home now so you can go anywhere you like..." There was a pause, "Except the West Wing." "What's in the West-" "Just don't!" He shouted. Then growled and they continued. . . . . . . . . . . . . He opened the door to her room. As she walked in he explained, "If you need anything the servants will attend to you." "Psst," it was the golden man, "Invite her to dinner!" He snickered. "You'll... join me for dinner! And that's not a request either!" He slammed the door behind her. She winced at the loud noise. She didn't know what to do with herself. So she curled in a ball on the bed and cried once again. Still crying, Levy heard a tiny knock on the door. She looked up and decided to open it. She gasped. In walked Erza and Wendy, oh, and the cat too. "We just came to give you some tea," smiled Erza as Wendy held up a tray. "Y-you're..." Levy stuttered. "Talking? Yes," Erza finished her sentence. Levy backed up into a green wardrobe, which said, "Ouch." She spun around and saw it too was alive! The wardrobe smiled and laughed. "Careful," it said. "This is impossible!" Levy exclaimed sitting on her bed. The wardrobe fell on her bed too. "I know it is but, here we are," it said laughing. "See Erza. Told you she was pretty," Wendy whispered to the bigger doll. The little doll girl handed Levy the teacup, which she took gladly, "Thank you." "That was a very brave thing you did," Erza comforted. "We all think so," added the Wardrobe. "But I still lost my father. My dreams. Everything. It's all that monster's fault!" She almost was brought to tears again. "Oh no. Cheer up! It'll turn out alright in the end... trust us!" said the redhead. . . . . . . . . . . . . Dinner was ready but she was nowhere to be seen. The iron beast was getting impatient. The golden man was there, along with Erza the doll. Suddenly, the door opened and everyone shot their attention to it instantly. But it wasn't the girl. It was the little clock man, "Hi..." he said, looking nervous. "Well," he growled, "Where is she?!" The little man began to sweat. "Well..." he began, "She's uuhhh. She's not coming..." "What!" he shouted. He huffed strait for her room, with all the tiny little people rushing after him as fast as their little feet would carry them! "Hold on a sec!" Shouted the golden lamp. Once to her bedroom door he pounded on it shouting, "I thought I told you to come down for dinner!" Once again the golden man rolled his eyes, the little doll woman slammed a hand on her forehead, and the clock man drooped his head down low. "I'm not hungry," Levy's voice could be heard on the other side of the door. "Hey," everyone, including the beast, looked at the clock man, "I could be wrong," he chuckled, "But I don't think that's the quickest way to a girl's heart." "At least try to be a gentleman!" scolded Erza with her arms crossed over her chest. "She's the one who's being difficult!" he complained. "Gently, man! Gently..." was the gold man's advice. The iron beast ran a hand through his long black hair and said, gently, "Would you come down to dinner?" almost like a school boy. "No!" she shouted. His face tightened up, but he tried again... "It would give me great pleaser... If you joined me for dinner." "Please," the tiny people said at the same time. "Please," he added. "No thank you!" she shouted again. He lost his temper again. "You can't stay in there forever!" "Yes I can!" "Fine then!" he threw his hand up in the air, "The go ahead and starve for all I care!" He left the room, slamming another door behind him. "Well that was just great," the clock pouted. The doll Ezra rolled her eyes. "Hey, you keep watch over this door. If she comes out, let us know!" said the clock to the lamp. "Why me?" he complained as the others walked off. "Just do it!" A/N: Well I hope you liked it. I don't like righting people with bad attitude! XD But it'll get better I assure you! Leave a comment below and tell me what you think. NOTE: For those of you who are reading this is , my stories are also on Quotev, that way you could see all the cute Gale pictures. Bye for now! 


	4. Dinner and the West Wing

Chapter 4 The scaled monster burst the doors of his room open. It was too messy to be a room really, looked more like an abandoned storage. He was angry, and the black shadows around him grew intense. "I ask nicely but she refuses!" he growled as he kicked a broken chair out of his way, "W-w-what does she want me to do? BEG?!" He grabbed a hand mirror which was engulfed by green and yellow sparks, and into it he shouted, "Show me the girl!" Instead of is own reflection he saw an image of a girl. It was Levy, and she was sitting on her bed with the Wardrobe. They were talking. "Oh he's not so bad once you get to know him, honest! Why don't you give'm a chance?" suggested the living Wardrobe. "I don't wanna get to know him! I don't want to have anything to do with him Bisca!" (no offence to Bisca fans XD) Watching this, the monster's eyes widened a bit. He put the mirror down, he didn't want to watch anymore. "I'm just fooling myself," he said, "She'll never see me as anything... But a monster..." There was a beautiful rose, anyone could see that it too was enchanted with great magic. But there was something wrong with it. It's gorgeous petals were falling off. One by one. The beast saw this and buried his head in his hands in despair, "It's hopeless." . . . . . . . . . . . . Back in town, Ichiya and Hibiki were relaxing in a tavern when all of the sudden, The wooden doors of the building burst open as Makarov shouted, "Help! Someone help me!" All eyes were on him. "Makarov?" they all said at the same time. He ran into the giant room. "Please, please. I need your help! He's got her! He's got her locked in the dungeon!" "Who?" Hibiki asked. "Levy! We haven't a moment to loose!" "Whoa! Whoa! Slow down Makarov," said Ichiya, "Who's got Levy locked up?" he asked mockingly, as if he didn't care. Makarov ran to him. "I beast! A horrible monstrous creature!" There was a paused as he looked around. Suddenly, all the people busted out laughing. A man called out, "Is it a big beast?" "Giant!" "Did he have long claws?" another asked. "Like knives!" Makarov shouted worried, "Will you help me?" he said as they pushed him down at Ichiya's feet. "Alright old man, we'll help you out!" "You will!?" he smiled up at him, as the other men picked him up from behind. Only to toss him out into the freezing snow, "You crazy old bat!" They shouted at him laughing. No one would help. . . . . . . . . . . . . Later that night, Levy opened a crack in the door and peeked through to make sue no one was around. The cost was clear. So she stepped out. From behind a red curtain, small moans and giggles could be heard, and... kissing sounds? Oh boy. Out from under the curtain stepped a tiny woman. She was blond and had on a maid's dress, the skimpy kind. She laughed as she came out, "I've been caught by you before!" She laughed. Then the little golden man came out and swept her off her tiny feet. He just happened to look up and saw Levy walking down the hall. He gasped and dropped the poor girl, but instantly picked her up and said with haste, "I'm sorry Lucy but I gotta go!" He kissed her on the lips and ran off. About half way he turned to face her once again, "We finish this later!" She blushed and waved good bye as he was off! . . . . . . . . . . . . Levy walked down some stairs. She just so happened to walk into the kitchen to see Erza, once again, putting Wendy and the cat to bed. After this, Erza turned to face the great oven, which was also alive! "I work and I slave all day long, and for what?! A masterpiece gone to waste! I real man shouldn't waste food!" it complained. Erza jumped around, reaching the oven. "Stop that Elfman, it's been a long night for all of us!" was her comeback. "Mm, well if you ask me she was just being stubborn!" said the clock man, who was in there with them. "But if _he_ doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll lever be able to break that darn sp-" "Splendid! To see you up Miss!" The clock man tried to cover up his words as he saw Levy enter the room. He bowed as she approached. "Hello," she greeted with a small smile. "The name's Gray," he extended his tiny hand to her but the gold man stood in the way out of nowhere, then took her hand for himself. Gray rolled his eyes and added, "This is Natsu," with no enthusiasm, "If there is anything we can do to make your stay here more comfortable just let us know okay?" "I am a little hungry," Levy finally confessed. That was Erza's queue. She hopped down from the table, (somehow without shattering herself). "You are? Hear that? The poor dear's hungry!" She told the kitchen wear, which too, obviously, were alive, "Stoke the fire, get the silver, wake the china!" She said happily. . . . . . . . . . . . . Levy sat at the end of a HUGE table, eating happily as the other entertained her with funny jokes. Natsu and Gray began to fight and Levy thought that was the funniest part of all, and it got even better when Erza planted two giant bumps on their heads. After an hour or so Gray spoke up, "Well that was nice, but you ate now. So off to bed ya go" "Oh I can't sleep now. After all, it's my first time in an enchanted castle!" She beamed . "Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" Gray tried to cover it all up chuckling, "It was you wasn't it!?" he growled at Natsu as they began to fight again. "Actually I figured it out for my self," said Levy leaning her head on her hands. They stopped fighting as she continued, "I'd like to look around. If that's alright." "I can give you a tour!" Natsu rose his hand. "HUH!" Gray's hair stood on end. . . . . . . . . . . . . Natsu and Gray showed her most of the castle, but not what she truly wanted to see. So she snuck off while no one was looking. _"I wonder what he's hiding up there?"_ she thought to herself. She went up the stairs to see more scary statues staring her down. The warm atmosphere of the castle was replaced by stone and darkness. On her way down the hall she saw a shattered mirror. Then, there was two huge doors she had come across. There was a lion face as a handle. She hesitated for a moment before opening the dark doors. Inside was a very messy room, it looked as if a bomb went off! She tried her best to make her way through the dark cluttered room without hurting herself. There was a bed covered in furs, but it was torn. She turned around and noticed there was a painting on the wall. She drew closer. It was also torn into several pieces. She was about to fix it, and see the face painted on it but she was drawn away by something else. She turned. Then, she saw it. The Rose in the glass. It enticed her, drawing her in. She removed the glass. Just as she was about to touch it, a dark shadow covered both her and the rose. She gasped loudly as she saw the scaled beast once again, growling madly. He put the glass case over it with lightning speed. "Why did you come here?" he asked, his voice was not harsh. "I- I'm sorry..." was all she could say. "I said you could never come here!" he began to shout. "I didn't mean any harm!" she bumped into an old table behind her. "You could have done something!" he shouted. With one swipe of his iron arm he broke the old table into smithereens. She ran to find shelter, but simply backed up on a wardrobe, "Please! Stop!" "GET OUT!" He yelled, his fangs bared. She screamed and ran as fast as she could out of the room, and down the hall. The iron monster gritted his teeth and pulled his black hair. He felt so terrible! "I didn't mean to yell at her!" he shouted to himself. 


	5. Thank You

Chapter 5 Levy grabbed her cloak and hood, as she rushed for the front doors. "Where are you going!" asked Natsu as she ran by. "Promise or no promise. I can't stay here another minute!" She hauled the door open, letting cold wind and snow inside. "No Levy wait!" Gray shouted after her. Her horse ran full speed as they left through the black iron gates. The snow blew in her face as they rode. She wasn't paying much attention to where they were going in the forest. Many things spooked her horse. But nothing spooked them _both_ more than the pack of wolves surrounding them. Her horse took off, but the wolves were very close behind. One even jumped up at her, but mist. Levy looked over her shoulder but couldn't see them anymore, she thought they lost them... That is, until the appeared in front of her! The horse halted and stood on it's back legs, throwing her off. The reins got tied around a tree branch above them. The horse kicked the wolves away. Those who jumped on top Levy would hit with a large branch. But there was to many of them. They began to snatch at her legs. She swung her wooden weapon but one wolf grabbed it with it's mouth and bit it in half. She dropped it. Then another jumped at her, biting her cloak sending her into the snow. Another wolf growled at her about to lunge and strike. She screamed in fright. But her small body never met the sharpness of it's fangs. She looked up suddenly. Her eyes shook at the sight before her. It was the iron beast. And he grabbed the wolf by the back and threw it to the ground. He then bent down to shield her as the rest of the pack advanced. He protected her though it all. One animal bit his arm as the others clawed his back and tore his clothes. Levy watched in horror. He threw them all down, they had enough. The whole pack ran off into the dark woods. Once again... There was silence. Slowly, he turned his head and glared at her, breathing heavily. There was a pause. His eyes closed. And he fell. She was about to get back on her horse. But something stopped her. She turned slowly. She couldn't just leave him there. Especially after what he just did. So she walked over to him, took off her cloak and put it over him. The horse carried the giant beast on it's back as Levy lead the way... back to the castle. . . . . . . . . . . . . Back at the castle, Levy, with the help of the others, prepared hot water in a bowl with a towel. She soaked the towel and rung it out. There was a deep wound on the monster's right arm. He held his arm tight to help with the pain, (though it did no good). She held up the wet towel, "Now hold still." He squirmed but she grabbed him and placed the towel atop his wound. His shout of pain shook the room as the little people took cover. He yelled at her, "THAT HURTS!" "If you held still I wouldn't hurt as much!" she shouted back. "If you hadn't run away this wouldn't have happened," he complained. "If you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have run away!" He opened his mouth for a comeback but closed his mouth tight when none came. Then his white eyes widened, "Well, YOU shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" was his sorry comeback. "Well you should learn to control your temper!" she yelled. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy came out from their hiding place. There was nothing more to be said, so the iron giant rested his head on his hand, looking like a little pouting school boy. "Now hold still," she said, her voice soft again, "This might sting a little..." This grabbed his attention, as she put the cloth on his torn skin. He gritted his teeth and growled. But got over it as she continued. "By the way... thank you... for saving my life," said her soft voice. He opened his eyes. He turned to her slowly. There was a pause as Erza and Lucy pulled Natsu and Gray out of the room, to give them some privacy. "You're welcome he said." There was silence again. Until Levy spoke up, "I..." she looked away from him. She grabbed something to wrap him up in. "What?" he asked blankly. "Oh, I just wanted to say that I'm... I'm sorry I ran away. You're right. You wouldn't have gotten hurt...If I didn't..." He didn't say anything to this. . . . . . . . . . . . . Meanwhile, back in the snowy town, Ichiya and Hibiki were sitting in a dark room with an old man who said, "I usually don't leave the asylum in the middle of the night... but you said it would be worth my while." Ichiya then threw I giant sack of gold coins at him. He opened it and saw the money, "...I'm listening..." "It's like this," the small man began, "I've got my heart set on marring my beautiful Levy, but she needs a little... persuasion." Hibiki began to laugh. "Turned'em down flat!" Ichiya punched him in the side as he continued... "Everyone knows her father is a lunatic. He was in here tonight, raving about an Iron monster in a castle!" "Makarov is harmless," said the old coot. "The point is... Levy would do _anything_ to keep her precious daddy from being locked up!" "Yeah... even marry him!" Hibiki pointed at the small man with his thumb. "So let me get this strait... you want me to throw her father into the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?" the old fart clarified, "Oh that is despicable... I love it!" he said wickedly, clenching the money in his hand.  A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! )0o0( 


	6. The Surprise

Chapter 6 "If no one will help me, then I'll go back on my own!" Makarov shoved stuff in his bag. He was back at home now, but ready to set out for his daughter, "I'll find that castle, and get her out of there somehow!" He put on his hat and marched out the door. He left in the nick of time, because Ichiya rode up as soon as he left. He tried kicking the door open but he had no strength to do so, so Hibiki opened it with his hands. "Levy! Makarov!" Ichiya called. Instantly Hibiki stated, "Oh well I guess it's not gonna work after all." he was about to walk out went Ichiya grabbed him. "They have to come back sometime, and when they do we'll be ready for them!" He pushed Hibiki and out and down into the snow, "Hibiki, don't move from that spot until they come home!" "But!" Ichiya got into the carriage and rode off, leaving Hibiki in the cold, "Oh crap..." . . . . . . . . . . . . The next day, back at the castle, Levy was walking with her horse to the stables. The ground was covered in snow, her little feet sunk in deep into the whiteness. All of the sudden she stepped on something hard, then she heard something grunt. She looked at her foot and saw a little black thing that looked like a cat. She gasped and removed her foot, "Oh I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!" The little black creature stood up and looked at her. "Yes, I'm fine. I must have dozed off last night while I was working on the garden! Thank you for waking me up!" She smiled at the small creature, which was slightly larger then Erza, Natsu and the others, "My name is Pantherlily!" He held out a paw. She shook his paw and said, "I'm Levy." "Oh that's right, the new girl! Where are you headed?" asked Pantherlily. "To the stables," she replied. "Then let me escort you!" He took her hand in his paw as they walked together. . . . . . . . . . . . . Up in a balcony in the castle, Gray, Natsu, and the beast himself, watched from above. Natsu spoke up, "Oh, so that's where Pantherlily was this whole time! Let's not hope Happy was with him. (Where is Happy?)" The iron scaled man wasn't listening. He was watching Levy. "I've never felt this way about anyone," the other guys looked at him, "I wanna do something for her!" he scratched his head, "But what?" He turned to the others. "Well there's the usual things girl's like," Grey spoke up, "Flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep." Natsu approached him. "No, no man. You have to do something special! Something sparkles her interest..." everyone held their breath as they waited, "I GOT IT!" . . . . . . . . . . . . They walked together down the hall, it was a little awkward but nothing they couldn't get over. The iron beast spoke first, "Now... there's something I want you to see." He opened the door but closed it again, "But first, you have to close your eyes." She gave him a suspicious look, "It's a surprise," he admitted. "Alright." she closed her big pretty eyes. He waved a hand in front of her face to make sure. He smirked and opened the doors. He hesitated, but grabbed her hands as he lead her into the room. "Can I open them?" "Not yeah, hold on..." He stopped, "Wait here..." He opened all the curtains. She smiled as she felt sunlight on her face. " _Now_ can I open them?" she giggled. "Alright... now!" Her eyes fluttered open. She gasped. Her eyes shook in awe. All around her was the most gigantic library she had ever seen! The shelves towered about her. "I can't believe it!" she exclaimed. I've never seen so many books in my life!" "You like it?" he asked, wondering. "It's wonderful!" she laughed. "This it's yours! All of it! Every one!" he promised. "Oh thank you. Thank you so much!" She put her small hands in his hard iron ones. This took him by surprise at first, but he soon went with it. As you could imagine, the servants were watching from behind the doors. Lucy gasped, "Would you look at that!" Natsu, who had his arm around her, chuckled. "I told you it would work!" he said. "What! What worked?!" Wendy jumped up and down to see what was going on from behind them. "It's very encouraging though ha?" Gray smirked. "Isn't this exciting!?" Lucy exclaimed as the others left. "I didn't see anything!" pouted the little blue haired doll. Erza smiled down at her. "Come one Wendy, there's chores to be done in the kitchen."  A/N: Sucks to be you Wendy dear! XD 


	7. AN (important)

A/N: Hello again! So I've been getting readers telling me that my indents in this story are messed up. And to be honest with you, I found nothing wrong. That is, until I saw how the website was posting my work! I always indent, in fact, I took a class teaching me _how_ to write! XD I just wanted to make one thing clear... IT'S NOT ME! I write all my storied on Microsoft Word, and everything is alright on this end. I personaly think it's who's to blame, (not that I like blaming people), but it's true. I'm so sorry you poor readers had to deal with all of this crap, so I wanted to let you know that I also have all my storied on as well! YAY! So here's the link: story/6950996/Beauty-And-The-Beast/ I don't think you have to sign up with them to read the stories. So I hope you keep reading my story. :) One last thing before you go, please tell me if you'd still like me to continue this story on . Thanks! And enjoy the show! ;) 


	8. I Can't Fall in Love with You

Chapter 7 A/N: Okay people so thanks for the response on my last update, very nice. So I wanted to let you know that I'll be adding on a couple things from here. Stuff that isn't in the movie (Disney), to make the story last... *cough* you're welcome *cough*... Enjoy the show! Natsu slowly opened the giant door as best he could. Sticking his head into the dark room, "Yo! Gajeel? What are you doin' man? Everyone's waiting for you downstairs!" He stepped inside the room. It was so dark, "Gajeel?" He heard a sigh. "What is it Natsu?" asked the iron beast. He looked bummed. "Everyone's waiting." the little man rapped an arm around his iron leg, and pressed his tiny face against it. And in a sweet voice he asked, "What's wrong?" "I just..." he hesitated, "I just can't do it..." "Do what?" "I can't fall in love with her." "Levy?! Why! She's one awesome chick, perfect for you!" Natsu ditched his cute voice. He climbed up the iron body and grabbed Gajeel's face, "DUDE! Do you see any other girl in this building? A _human_ girl?" "Natsu you're squishing my face..." "DO YA?!" "No..." "Right! Levy is not only cute, but she's probably the only girl in the WORLD who was willing to stay here. And correct me if I'm wrong... but it looks like she beginning to like it here! If I was you, I would be trying my very best to make that woman happy..." The little man of gold jumped down and made his leave. Just before he closed the door he turned to the Iron body, slumped in the chair, "You should really tell her how you feel... for your sake... and for hers." And he closed the door. Leaving Gajeel alone once again, in his dark room. His mind raced as he tried to sort out his feelings. . . . . . . . . . . . . Little Levy sat at the giant table alone, eating her breakfast. It was quiet. To quiet. Erza rolled her eyes. She saw Natsu approaching them, "Where is he?" she hissed as she whispered. Natsu explained, keeping his voice low so Levy wouldn't hear them. Once she got the message, the doll signed in understanding. "Um... W-where's Gajeel?" asked Levy, trying to hide her slight blush. "Uh!" They tried coming up with an answer, "H-he's uh... He'll be down soon!" Both Erza and Natsu sighed, at least they came up with that! Levy scooted her chair backwards and stood up. "Well! We wouldn't want his food to go cold!" She grabbed his plate and walked up to his room. The other's tried to stop her but she wasn't paying much attention to them. "What are you doing?" Natsu and Erza spun around and saw Grey walking up to them, "Let her go. See what happens!" So they watched her take the food up with her. Hoping the best would turn out. Everyone praying that Gajeel wouldn't do something stupid... again... As Levy knocked on the door.  A/N: I think everyone should thank Grey for is sudden wisdom! XD 


	9. Cleaning Up Together

Chapter 8 Gajeel suddenly heard a knock at the door. He looked up, a little taken back. Never the less, he stood up, and slowly opened the door. His white plain eyes widened, "L-Levy! What're you-" "Hello Gajeel! I brought you your breakfast! Oh and I also brought a book with me so I could read to you... if you like! Man you're room's dark." She stepped inside cheerfully, "You can barley see in here!" She found a table and placed her book and his food upon it. She made her way, (as best she could), to a window. She had to use all her strength to pull the curtains apart. Sunlight burst through the glass window, which was slightly covered in frost. The iron man covered his eyes from the sudden light. "There. See?" Levy dusted her hands off on her clothes, "Oh!" she saw two other drapes that needed to be drawn. Soon he got used to the brightness. "Y-you don't have to do that," said his deep voice. Levy turned and frowned at the messy room, actually, messy doesn't even cover it! She began picking up things and putting them up right or back in their place. "Don't worry, you eat and I'll clean." She smiled as he sat down and did as he was told. He watched her work, moving swiftly. She liked to work fast. It didn't take him long to finish he meal. His mouth was probably big enough to fit the whole plate in it! (or not). So he just watched her work until he couldn't take it anymore. It was just to awkward (not to mention boring!). She reached up on her tippy-toes trying to reach to something up high on a wardrobe. He sighed, "Levy..." "No I got it don't worry. I'll do it!" Her little fingers almost had the top of the wardrobe. "You didn't come up here just to clean, did you?" He smirked mischievously. She let out some little grunts as she almost made it, "Come on... do you even know what you're doing?" he complained. Her thin fingers gripped the top of the wooden wardrobe. All her weight unexpectedly shifted. She gasped as she lost her footing and started to fall, but since her hand was still gripping the piece of furniture tightly, it too was falling. It was about to crush her small frail body. "Hey! Watch out Squirt!" Gajeel shouted. Like lightning, he was out of his seat. Levy's eyes was tightly closed, with her little hands over her face. She was waiting for the heaviness to crush her tiny frame. But she didn't feel any such thing touch her. She opened one eye. Then _both_ eyes were then wide open and shaking. Gajeel had her in one arm and with the other he held up the wardrobe. He looked at her, making her heart skip a beat, "What'd ya say we clean up this place together?" She nodded in response, still wide eyed. . . . . . . . . . . . . He helped her clean the rest of the day. He would move all the heavy things, and she would make it "pretty", as much as she could. She would watch him lift things, _"His arms are so strong and muscular,"_ she would think to herself. And as she worked he would stare at her beautiful white skin. It looked so soft and smooth. He was used to cold iron, _"Everything about me is cold and dark."_ His depressing thoughts were interrupted by the blue haired girl exclaiming suddenly, "Few! I think we're finished. What do you think? You like it?" He looked about the room. It was indeed, MUCH better! "Thanks," was all he could saw. The clock struck five o'clock once they were finished. Levy took her book in her hand and smiled up at him.  A/N: Eh... to lazy to write an Author's Note... 


	10. Rough on the Outside

Chapter 9 Levy picked up her book and walked toward the man of iron, "Mmmm..." She twisted her little feet against the floor, looking nervous, "Would... would you like me to read to you now?" Now, if Gajeel was made of flesh and blood a slight blush would have been visible, but because of his iron he was not capable of showing such emotion, (whoa I almost sounded smart there ;D). "Uh... S-sure, if you wanna." He scratched the back of his head, trying to play it cool. The girl's face lit up bright, she loved to read. And it was no coincidence that she chose Romeo and Juliet. . . . . . . . . . . . . The sun had gone down and she was still reading to him. In fact, she had finished the book. She had just closed the it, "Did you like-" She then saw he was fast a sleep, snoring slightly, "It." She smiled down at him. She noticed his long flowing hair, as black as night. She hesitated. But in the end, she stroked his hair, but quickly pulled her hand away, "Rough." His hair was like needles. She looked at her hand. Then she heard a small voice say, "I'm sorry." And looked back at him. His one eye was open, starting right at her. "Oh...oh no no. It's alright. You're hair it's very..." "Rough?" he added. She opened her mouth, only to close it once again. She then smiled at him once again, the shook her head, "No..." she stroked his hair, ignoring it's roughness which hurt her soft smooth hands. "Please." He suddenly sat up. Even sitting up he had to look down at her. Her expression shown a sign of confusion. He couldn't move though. He was too busy looking deep into her eyes, though she couldn't look into his. After a long time, she tilted her head to one side, "What are you?" she asked in awe. He frowned, then looked away. "I'm..." He couldn't find the words, nothing came to him, "I'm nothing..." He stood up and began to make his way to the door saying, "Thanks for helping today, and... reading." He extended his hand out to the door handle when, "No... wait!" She said, a worried expression on her face, "Wait, please!" She stood up and rushed off the bed, "Wait!" He opened the door, a creaking sound come from it. She hurried herself to him. He took one step outside. Suddenly, he stopped. Mid way. Slowly... he turned his head around, behind his shoulders. Levy had grabbed his arm, squeezing it tight. "What are you-" His eyes burst open as she lifted her head. Small tears were forming in her big eyes. "Please... don't... don't leave me," she said in her small voice. He stared at her for a few seconds. Once again, he hesitated. Then, he put one hand on her face, his thumb wiping the tears away. "I'm not going anywhere..." A/N: Enjoy your feels... #notsorry 


	11. Soft on the Outside

Chapter 10 He smiled down at her, "I'm not going anywhere," he reassured her. But her little tears still came, "What's wrong?" he asked, trying not to show his concern (still wants to be cool?). She wiped her own tears away. "I-it's nothing, I'm just..." She smiled slightly, "Would you like me to read you another book?" He smirked down at her. . . . . . . . . . . . . "How do you think it's going?" asked Erza to the others. Everyone was outside on a patio-like thing near the castle, (me: yeah so what if I don't have a name for it?). "Eh, you can never tell when it comes to that iron ass!" groaned Natsu. "Relax," said Gray, "She hasn't run out screaming or crying and I'm sure everything's fine. He's softening up lately. Haven't you noticed?" Erza nodded. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I have noticed a change." "I think he's trying to be nice since she's here!" Wendy shot up. "Yeah... He has some hope now ya know?" Gray blew out some smoke of the cigarette he was smocking. The little doll Wendy turned to him. "Gray-san! You shouldn't smoke! You know what it does to you clock!" (that's _clock_ ladies...) He ignored her. "Yeah, Gray. Especially since the cigarette's like, twice your size!" Natsu snickered. (snickers anyone? *checks Halloween candy*). "Shut up Natsu!" he yelled at him. Suddenly, Wendy giggled. She then covered her mouth and giggled at Natsu. "Hee. Hee. Look Erza, Natsu's got his hand on Lucy's butt!" Erza and Lucy gasped. "NATSU!" Everyone yelled at the same time. . . . . . . . . . . . . "There's another book done." Levy put down the second book. The sun had gone down completely now, and the moon was full. She yawned slightly, then rubbed her eyes. It's getting late Gajeel... I'm gonna fall asleep any moment..." He sighed. "Yeah. It's gotten late." He sat up at the end of his bed, where she was laying beside him. He looked to the floor. He swallowed hard, "H-hey, squirt..." He began, "I... I wanna tell you something..." He ran a hand through his hair, "I think I'm actually, not to scare you but, I think I'm... falling for ya, squirt. There's no easy way of saying it but... I think you're really smart, and... I l-like you..." He turned and saw her eyes were closed, her chest moving up and down. He chuckled, then rubbed her head, "Yeah. It sounded stupid anyway..." And he laid down beside her, watching her sleep. A/N: I know the chapters are short, but I have a life you know! Hope you're like it. 


	12. The Maze

Chapter 11 A/N: Sorry it took a while but I started a Ichigo X Rukia (Bleach) fanfic, and I kinda got hooked XD! But don't worry, I'll never stop writing about one of my favorite ships in Fairy Tail! SO! Enjoy the show... The next day Levy walked down the stairs and saw Natsu, Erza, and all the others waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. She smiled and bet down. "Did you sleep well dear?" asked Lucy. Levy nodded. "Never better," she replied, "Um... where's Gajeel?" The little people looked at one another, the smiled. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Grabbing her by her long skirt to guide her, the small toy-like people took her outside to the garden. The sun was bright and warm. The sky was blue. The flowers starting to bloom. Levy had been living in the castle since winter, and spring was just starting to show it's face on the world. Pantherlily and a little blue cat, who was called Happy, waved at her friendly. "Hi Levy!" said Happy excitedly. "Hello Happy." "Do you like what we've done to the garden?" asked Pantherlily with his little fuzzy black arms crossed over his little fuzzy black chest. "Oh yes! The colors are magnificent. I've never seen something so beautiful in all my life!" "That's not the best part!" said Wendy with her own arms in the air. "You-know-who's waiting for you in the maze," Gray smirked. "The-the maze?" asked the short blue haired girl, (Levy not Wendy). They lead her to the entrance of the giant hedge maze. Levy stared deep into it. She was so small compared to the towering hedge. She swallowed lightly. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go on!" Natsu urged her. Levy turned to look at her charming little friends once more before she started off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ She walked for about fifteen minutes, running into dead ends, and going over places she had already been. She began feeling frightened. The towering hedges loomed over her small self, making her tremble. "G-G-Gajeel? I-If you're in here don't you dare scare me!" Suddenly something jumped out at her and yelled. She screamed... loud. She saw that it was the iron Gajeel, cracking up hard, and holding his side. She grew red, both with and anger and embarrassment. She stared yelling at the top of her lungs, "Gajeel! You're so mean! I hate you so much!" She stared smacking him several times but this only made him laugh more, "How could you do this to me! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?! Oh I hate you!" Once he was finally able to keep a lid on his laughing he scooped her up in his iron arms. She still kept smacking him here and there, even though it didn't do a thing. Well, her little hand stared to hurt though. "Hey! Hey! Alright, alright little squirt I won't do it again!" Once annoyed with the hitting, he set her down and quickly grabbed both her little wrists. She finally stopped and looked up at him, "Are you done now?" She closed her eyes and nodded in response a little ashamed. He stared at her for a moment. Then, as her eyes were closed, he drew closer to her. Closer, closer... She winced at the sudden feel of something cold touch her check. She opened her big brown eyes. Her face turned pink as he let her go. "G-Gajeel!" she gasped. He smirked down at her. "What you like it?" She turned a darker shade of red at his comment, then looked away. "Come on I wanna show you something." Taking her small hand into his, he lead her to the middle of the maze where, before them, stood I gigantic water fountain. She gazed upon it with her eyes and mouth open wide. "Wow!" was all she said. "Yeah, It's pretty cool ha?" "It's so big I can swim in it!" She exclaimed happily. Her smile faded and she looked away. The iron best noticed this. "What's wrong squirt?" "Nothing really... It's just that... my daddy promised me he'd take me to the ocean one day and let me swim. Now I... I'll never get to..." Gajeel stood there, not making a sound. There was a pause for several minutes. Then, he spoke up. His voice was deep and serious. "You know, there's a way you could see him again..." Levy looked up at him, a small sparkle in her eye. A/N: What do you guys think he's gonna do? It can go two ways. Magic mirror, or she can leave entirely! Tell me what you think! THX! 


	13. Some Bad Things

Chapter 12 Natsu ran through the maze like it was nothing, searching for Gajeel and Levy. They had been in there for hours and everyone was wondering what was going on. Once the little golden man caught up with him he blurted out, "Geez man! There you are! What have you been doing this whole time?" He stopped in his tracks and looked around, "Hey... where's Levy?" Gajeel was staring up into the sky. Natsu saw a small smile on his face. "She's gone..." was the reply. "What?" Natsu asked almost mad, "Oh... don't tell me..." Gajeel turned to look at him, "You didn't..." "Yeah I did." "Why? We were so close to going back to our old selves. Just a few more days man! That's all you needed..." There was a pause as his words didn't faze the iron man. Natsu sighed, "Why'd you do it?" "Because... I love her... and I want her to be happy." "You let her go back to her father didn't you?" Gajeel nodded. Natsu then smiled and climbed up, as best he could, upon the fountain, "You love her that much?" "I've never felt this way about anyone else," he confessed. He felt a small hand patting his leg. "Good job man... good job." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Levy rode on her horse through the forest all the way back home. She soon opened the door to their cottage, "Daddy?" she called out. Searching the house, Levy couldn't find her father anywhere to the point where she began to worry. She rushed into town where she found a group of people gathered around. She pushed her way through, to see her father on the ground, "Daddy!" She rushed to his side. He sat up and coughed a bit. "Levy!" He hugged his daughter for the first time in a long time, "I'm so glad you're safe! How did you escape? Do he hurt you?" "No daddy, I didn't have to escape. He let me go. He's not what you think he is," she tried to explain but was interrupted. "Levy! There you are, where have you been running off to lately hm?" It was Ichyia, with Hibiki by his side with an unhappy look on his face. He was still cold from when he made him keep watch, which didn't go well (for him). "Alright Makarov it's time to say goodbye," said an old creepy man. "What?" asked Levy looking behind her, "Where are you taking him?" she demanded. The people around her laughed and the old man pointed to a strange cart-looking contraption pulled by a horse, and on it read, "Asylum of Fools". Levy's eyes widened as she stood up to protest. "My daddy's not crazy!" "He was raving on and ON the other night! We heard it, didn't we?" Hibiki spoke up walking around, talking to the people around them. "YEAH!" the crowd shouted, agreeing with him. "No! I won't let you!" Levy tried again as someone came closer to her father. "Levy?" Makarov said. "Makarov!" Hibiki called upon him, "Tell us again old man! Just how big _was_ the beast?" He started chuckling. "He was, I mean h-he was, enormous!" Makarov began, not knowing the trouble he was causing for him self, "I'd say like eight... no no! more like ten feet!" Hibiki and the people around him cracked up wildly at this. "Well you don't get much crazier than that!" laughed Hibiki. "It's true!" Makarov stood up. "Get him outta here!" Two men grabbed him by his arms and picked him up off the ground, (it isn't that hard, the guy's only like two feet tall! XD). "Let go of me!" "No!" Levy shouted at the old coot with the asylum, "You can't do this!" She was mad, really, mad. That's when Ichyia made his "move". "Poor Levy. It's a shame about your sweet daddy." "You know he's not crazy Ichyia!" she grabbed is clothes, (yeah, but she had to bend down FAR to do so!). Ichyia scratched his fat chin. "I might be able to clear this... misunderstanding... If..." "If what?" "If you marry me," he smiled at her stupidly. "What?!" she asked appalled and disgusted. He pulled her close. "One little word Levy my darling, that's all it takes!" She started pulling his face away from hers. "Never!" she yelled at the small man. "Have it your way!" He started off. "Levy!" Her father called out to her as she searched her bags. She pulled out the magic mirror. It turns out that Gajeel had given it to her to remind her of him. Aw. "My daddy's not crazy!" The people laughed, "And I can prove it!" Everyone's expression changed as she held the mirror up to them, "Show me Gajeel!" she spoke into the mirror. Green lightening sparks flew out of it. On the glass appeared the iron best with black surrounding him. The people of the crowd screamed in fright. A woman showed out, "Is it dangerous?!" "Oh no, he'd never hurt anyone!" She said stepping into the crowd, "Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle." She smiled at the mirror. Ichyia got a good view and thought a moment, "He's my friend," Levy finished, still smiling. "If I didn't know better I'd think you had feelings for this monster!" He turned her to face him. "He's no monster Ichyia!" she pulled away from him, and said... "YOU ARE!" The people gasped and Hibiki's mouth dropped to the floor. At this, Ichyia gritted his teeth and ripped the mirror out of her little hands. "She's as crazy as the old man!" he shouted, "The beast will make off with your children!" he shouted to the crowd, "He'll come after them in the night!" "No!" Levy cried. "We're not safe until he's dead! I say we kill him!" "YEAH!" The people agreed and grabbed all the weapons they could find. "Follow me!" "No! I won't let you did this!" Levy shouted above them all. "If you're not with us, you're against us! Put her with the old man!" he ordered. Within seconds, Levy and Makarov were thrown into the cart and the door was slammed behind them, leaving them in the dark. From inside they heard Ichyia and all the people making their way to the woods. Levy stood up instantly and hit the door as hard as she could. "I have to warn him! This is all my fault!" "Now, now. We'll think of something!" He hugged her. "Levy are you in there?" said a sudden small voice. "What was that?" her father asked. "I think its... Wendy is that you?" Levy called out. "Yeah it's me. I hid in your bag to see where you were going! Good thing ha?" "Wendy do you think you could get us out of here?!" "Yeah... uhhh..." Wendy looked around. A bright smile came across her face as she saw Makarov's invention.  A/N: Uh-oh, it's Wendy on a rampage! I wonder what Makarov's machine thing does? Huh? Well! Who knows? Hope you're enjoying the show and all that crap. Btw, I was wondering if any of you fangirls have seen Ouran High school Host Club? Because I was gonna do a thing were you tell me which host you like and I'll right a character X reader thing. It's just like the show where you chose the host and spend some time with them. So... BYE! :) 


	14. The Fight Begins

Chapter 13 As Wendy was ready to help Levy and Makarov escape, Ichiya and his followers were in the woods, almost to the castle. Some men stopped to chop down a giant tree, then moved on. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, back at the castle itself, all the little people were together, including Happy and Pantherlily. They were all discussing Levy's leave. "I knew it! I just knew it man!" Gray complained, "We were stupid to get our hopes up. "Yes," said the doll Erza, "There's even some part of me that wishes she never came at all." Happy and Pantherlily stood by the window. "Ummm... Natsu..." Happy chimed. "What is it? Is it Levy?" All the little people rushed to the window, "Oh crap! Invaders!" "They have the mirror!" Erza exclaimed. "Quick warn Gajeel! If it's a fight they want... we'll be ready for'em!" Gray clenched his fists. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Take what ever goods you can find!" Ichiya shouted to the people, "But remember, that beast is MINE!" All the enchanted people and creatures of the castle rushed down the halls, and down the stairs, ready to fight. As for the mob outside, men carrying the log rammed in against the massive castle doors. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Pardon me Gajeel," Erza started. "Just leave me alone... please..." "But the castle! It's under attack!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One, two, three times the doors were struck. The little people and all that was alive in the castle held the door as best as they could. "This isn't working!" Natsu shouted over the noise. "Oh Natsu! We must do something!" Lucy cried. "WAIT!... I KNOW!" A giant smile spread across his golden face. The door took several more blows. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "What should we do Gajeel?!" Erza urged. "I-it doesn't matter now... " Erza shoot there, unable to move. What was wrong with him? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Finally after several blows, the doors burst open. Ichiya, Hibiki, and the mob behind them stepped into the castle. Ichiya looked around. The only thing around was old furniture and a few other things. Everything was very quiet and still. He gave the signal, as he and the people started to advance. Hibiki couldn't see where he was going, so he grabbed a golden statue, which held a lit candle, it suddenly yelled, "NOW!" Suddenly, everything was alive and kicking once again. All the enchanted beings jumped the humans. AND THE FIGHT STARTED! Drawers, pots, pans, coat hangers, chairs, chests, buckets, mops, you name it they fought! Ichiya was in the middle of it all, looking around madly. When no one was looking he climbed the stairs deeper into the castle. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wendy pulled as hard as she could. Then... it started! Makarov's machine. She blew into the mini fire place to get it going. "Yes!" She hopped into the driver's seat, "Here we go!" She started for the cart. Makarov peaked through a small whole in the wood. "What... the...?" BAM! Wendy rammed into the cart, bursting it apart into a million pieces. Levy and her father sat up from the ground to see the little blue haired doll dangling from a spring, which came loose from the collision. "You guys gotta try this thing!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Look out down below!" Bisca yelled as she dropped herself from the second story down upon a scrawny man on the first floor. Meanwhile, Ichiya searched every room in the castle, his gun drawn (wait... do you draw a gun?). Hibiki had backed Natsu into a corner, dangerously pointing a torch at him, getting closer and closer. When suddenly... "HANDS OFF MY MAN!" Lucy came in with a pair of seizers, then stuck them into Hibiki's rear-end! He yelled in pain. In the end, the enchanted won against the humans. The mob ran, head first, out the doors, planning never to return to the castle again, leaving the little people and furniture to cheer and be happy. A/N: Sorry this took so long to update, because of the holiday's I was WAY too busy to write or anything. But I'm BACK! SO! I'm pretty much done with this story, I know... don't cry. There's only two chapters left O_O. Anywho, hope you enjoyed show. :) 


	15. A Fight In the Night

Chapter 14 A/N: Not gonna talk, just read the fanfic, oh, but don't forget to enjoy the show! :) Gajeel sat in the dark, alone, when suddenly Ichiya came bursting in. Instantly, he pointed his weapon at the iron best. Much to his surprise, Gajeel didn't seem to care at all, he just looked at him, the slowly... looked away. BAM! Ichiya pulled the trigger. The bullet struck him in the back. Gajeel grunted loudly as he stood up. He began to tumble backward from all the pain. And before he knew it, he fell upon the glass window behind him, causing it to shatter. Ichiya laughed as he stepped out into the cold rain. Gajeel struggled to stand, "Get up!" he kicked him in the stomach, "Get up I said! What's the matter?" the short man mocked him, "Are you to kind and gentle to fight back?!" Gajeel gritted his teeth at his cruel comments. An evil smile spread quickly across his face as he took out his long knife. Lightning hit the sky. "NO!" someone shouted from down below. They both looked down and saw Levy on her horse with Makarov standing beside it, "No, Ichiya please don't!" she cried. Still, not caring what Levy said, Ichiya was about to stab his iron-like body. But, with sudden and brisk movements, Gajeel grabbed the little man's arm and stood up, full length. Ichiya, scared out of his whits, snatched up his gun and the fight begun! Ichiya shot several shots, but the iron beast dodged and swung his arms to try at catch the little man. Since Ichiya was small it was easy for him the escape Gajeel's claws. Levy rushed up the stairs as fast as her little legs would allow her. Her heart was racing madly. It was dark, and rainy, and lightning filled the black sky. Ichiya searched for Gajeel, who had abruptly disappeared among the gargoyles, "Come on out you monster! Please don't tell me... where you in love with her?" he shouted above the wind and the rain, "Do you honestly think she would love someone like you... when she had someone LIKE ME?!" Gajeel's jaws were clenched tight as could be. He moved from his hiding place and snuck up behind the small man, his figure looming over him. Out of nowhere, Ichiya spun around and with the end of his gun, smashed Gajeel's face, with such force it made he fall backwards, "Don't you get it?! SHE'S MINE!" Ichiya shouted wickedly. That was the last straw for Gajeel. He grabbed the man by his cloak and held him over the side of the castle edge. Ichiya's eyes widened in fear, "Let me go! Let me go!" There was a long pause, "Let me go please!" Gajeel's face began to relax as he slowly brought the short little man to the ground once again. "Get out..." he growled as he released him. That's when Levy appeared from above on a balcony. "Gajeel!" "Levy..." A small smile appearing on his gray face. She outstretched her small hand to him, as he began to climb up the roof to get to her. He was getting closer... and closer... He was finally able to take her small sweet little hand into his. He ran his other hand through her smooth hair on the side of her head, "You came back..." She smiled at him, snuggling into his hand. When suddenly, he pulled away abruptly, yelling out in pain. Levy's eyes widened as she saw Ichiya behind him. Pulling a sharp knife out of Gajeel's back. Ichiya laughed an evil laugh, but as he did so he started to loose his balance. Levy quickly grabbed Gajeel by his clothing and pulled him to safety as Ichiya screamed in utter terror as he feel several stories down to the earth below. Levy did her best to try and pull him onto the balcony. He groaned in agonizing pain as he pulled himself up. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and everyone else rushed to the scene, only to see Levy helping him lie on the hard cold ground, the wind and rain pouring down upon them. Gajeel could feel the life leaving him, he heart was slower, and he had much trouble breathing. He only had enough strength to look up at her sweet face, with a small fake smile on it. She slowly caressed his face. "You came back," he said again. "Of course I did!" she said, strong worry in her voice, "I couldn't let them... Oh! This is all my fault!" She hugged him tightly, tears rolling down her pink face, "If only I had gotten here sooner!" "Maybe it's better this w-way... Levy." She shook her head. "Don't talk like that..." She smiled again, "You'll be alright... You're better now... everything is going to be alright, you'll see... I promise..." A small smirk took his lips as his eyes slowly closed, and his head dropped to the ground. Her eyes grew wide and shook in fear, with her hand to her lips. She shook her head in disbelief, "No... No! Please! Please Gajeel! Please, don't leave me." She began to weep on his chest. The little people looked at each other, tears rolling down their own faces. "Please, I..." Levy cried, "I love you..." As she said those words, the final petal on the enchanted rose fell. It was over... Levy continued to cry upon his chest. Suddenly... pink sparks fell from the sky, at first they were slow. The speed grew. They fell faster. Levy pulled her head up. Blue, orange, green, and pink sparks shone around them. Levy pulled away from the iron body as the magic sparks took her place. They shone bright and began to cover his body. Everyone stared in wonder and amazement. The magic spun around him as his body was lifted up from the ground. No one knew what was going on, or what they were doing to him. No one could see through the sparks, it was a tornado of light. Natsu grabbed all of his friends in pure excitement. The wind grew stronger around them. There was a huge explosion of light as a strange figure was lowered down, back on the wet ground, a black cloak around it. For a brief moment, no one moved. Until Levy grew closer. Suddenly, the figure moved, in a breathing motion, startling her. Slowly, the figure stood to it's feet. It was tall, but looked more human than anything else. It gazed at it's hands and body before spinning around. "Levy..." they said, "I'm back..." Levy drew nearer, a brow up, still unsure. She hesitated before slowly stroking her hand on his long dark hair, it was soft. She then looked deep into his eyes. They were red, yet warm. "It is you!" She exclaimed putting a hand upon his face. His skin was human, and soft. He stroked her hair, once again, his touch smooth. He cupped her face. They drew nearer, and nearer. Their eyes closed. And... Their lips met. He deepened the kiss. When suddenly, the magical sparks shot up into the air and exploded, creating fireworks. Once they exploded amazing things started to happen. The night turned to day. The black castle turned white. The hideous gargoyles transformed to beautiful angelic statues. And... most importantly... Natsu turned into a young man with pink hair and a white scarf around his neck. Gray was to normal as well, as was Erza and Wendy the dolls, and even Lucy the mini-maid was back to her normal human side. Gajeel hugged them tight, "Oh I missed you guys!" Levy laughed at the scene. A/N: Oh noooo! Only one more chapter after this one! O_O I sure hope you guys are enjoying the story none-the-less! Oh, I almost forgot! For those scheduled a fanfiction with the hosts of Ouran High school, I just wanted to let all you lovely ladies know that the Host Club will be open on January 1st 2016 :). So if you still want a date with a host let me know in the comment section of the Ouran High School Host Club fanfic! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed the show! Love y'all! 


	16. THE END

Chapter 15 A/N: *clears throat* NOOOOOOOOO! This is it the time of our lives! Writing fanfics till we die! I don't believe it, I just DON'T believe it! Well here we are. *sniff* *sniff* Please... Enjoy the show... A ball was held at the castle a week later. The castle was up and running once again, just like old times. There was at least two hundred guests, all of which were enjoying themselves immensely. The servants had never been so happy to work in their lives! Levy got to dance with Gajeel the whole day! Right beside Natsu and Lucy of course! Next to all the merry dancing, Erza stood with Wendy and Gray. They watched the guest dance, small smiles on their human faces. "E-excuse me..." All three of them looked to there right to see a man with dark blue hair standing before them, "I saw you from across the ball room my lady." He bowed to Erza, "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of dancing with me?" "Oh... um... of course..." Gray smirked at Wendy as Erza took the man's hand to dance with him. As they walked off they could hear the man say to her, "My name is Jellal, what might yours be?" "Erza..." They left Gray and Wendy to themselves. Gray sighed. "Well Wendy, it looks like it's just the two of-" "Pardon me sir?" They turned around to see a beautiful young woman in a dark blue dress with blue hair standing before them. "Us..." Gray finished, his face held an expression of awe. The woman was blushing slightly as she continued, "My little brother was wondering if the young lady here would like to dance with him?" A little boy with dark hair stepped out from behind her. He too, was blushing a bit. Gray looked at Wendy, only to see a giant smile on her face. "SURE!" She leaned forward and grabbed the little boy's hand, "I'm Wendy by the way." "R-Romeo, nice to meet you." And they were off to the dance floor. It became quiet between Gray and the other young woman. They looked around the colossal ballroom instead of each other. Gray didn't know why, but his heart was racing, "Umm..." he murmured. "Yes?" she said with a small smile on her face. "I'm Gray..." She tilted her head to one side, a confused look on her white face, "That's my name." "Oh! I see." She laughed. Gray scratched the back of his head. "Well, uh... I'm not really much of a dancer, but. If... if you wanna, we could..." "Yes. I'd love too." "You would?" He asked. She nodded her head once. Within seconds, they were all on the dance floor, the music playing and dancers dancing. In the middle of all the gowns was our favorite couple. Gajeel and his lovely Levy. He chuckled as he picked her up by the waste and spun her around. She let out a girly squeal and laughed with him. Once she was back on her feet she swung her arms around his neck, (she had to stand on her tippy toes to do so of course). She looked around and spotted Happy and Pantherlily and another white cat beside them "Gajeel?" "Huh?" "How come Carla changed but Happy and Pantherlily didn't?" She looked up at him. The look on her face made him chuckle. "'Cause Pantherlily and Happy were never enchanted like the rest of us. Wendy was holding Carla during the time the castle and all of us were enchanted. I think they were out side when it happened..." "What were they doing?" Levy smiled. "I think they were feeding the animals in the stables." Levy laughed at his answer. He suddenly stopped them from dancing. "Is there something wrong?" she asked in her sweet voice. He shook his head and smiled at her tenderly, shacking his head. "No." And he bent down and kissed her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The dancing went on and on. Everyone was having the time of their lives. Gray, Wendy, and Erza met someone new, and before they knew it, little sparks of love were being planted into all of them. Natsu and Lucy were finally able give each other a true kiss for the first time in years. And for Gajeel and Levy, well... they will live as any couple in love should live. And that... Is Happily Ever After THE END 


End file.
